Shit Mess
by DaegenLaw
Summary: Erik thought this was the day. Then it turns to shit, but maybe it's not as bad as he thought.


This was a shit mess.

Here, in his own room, Erik was freaking out. The very Erik Night who has performed for full houses. The same Erik who has won international Monologue competitions, was pacing around his bathroom. Cursing, and running his hands through his hair, with racing thoughts going through his head.

All because of one person.

Because today was the day Erik had decided he was going to talk to this person. This was the day he was going to talk to Damien of course. This was the day it came out in a highly embarrassing way, all thanks to Shaylin. He loved the girl, but god damn, why did she have to get involved. He had everything planned out. He wasn't going to dump his feelings all over the poor boy. He most certainly didn't want Shaylin to blurt out how Erik's colors would change and get all happy when he got by Damien. Especially in front of the whole damn group.

That ended up with Zoey flipping out and yelling how Erik shouldn't even go by her friends. She spent at least fifteen minutes ranting on how Erik was a conceited asshole and he didn't know how to listen to people. After listening to Zoey bitch about him being a possessive and jealous ass, he decided he had enough and turned the tables on her. After all she cheated on him.

Which just made a bigger fight, that resulted in people holding the both of them back, and Damien completely missing from the room. No doubt because he was freaked out by a sudden feelings confession and all the shouting was a good distraction to run away during. So promptly afterwards Erik went to his own room completely ignoring Shaylin's apologies. This was supposed to be the night where he was going to finally tell they boy he has been crushing on for months, just how he really felt, but instead turned into a crazy argument with a person who had nothing to do with it.

Erik could only think of a life filled with loneliness. Sure it may sound like he is a making a big deal out of it, but that's how he felt. He didn't only take months thinking about this kid. Its been awhile now. Enough time has passed, and he felt he needed to get this done. Damien was a sixth former now, he couldn't wait for the day that Damien made the change and left him. Possibly to never return.

Instead of having a calm and planned out confession, he had a hectic argument and now he didn't even know where Damien was.

He was probably freaked out.

What if he didn't return Erik's feelings? Damien may be gay, but he certainly isn't going to fall into Erik arms because of his looks. Damien does have a fully functioning brain after all.

Erik could only hope he wasn't freaked out, he held rather serious affections for him. All he could think about lately was his smile. The way he looks when he concentrates on something really hard. He loved how he looked like he was in another world when he read something, and that look of determination when he was fighting an opponent.

He loved every thing about him, and he wanted more. But right now he just wants to know he is okay.

More minutes of pacing and racing thoughts, Erik felt he couldn't take it any more. He made rushed swift movements to his door, opened it. He was getting ready to leave when he saw Damien. He was surprised. That much was obvious because the only words that came from his lips were the boys name.

Erik didn't know how to begin.

"Uhh... I.. I'm sor-" Damien raised his hand to silence him.

"It's okay." He smirked just a bit and said "So. That was quite the confession there and it didn't even come from you."

Erik rubbed the back of his head, and sighed.

"Yeah that got kinda... Out of control. It all happened so fast, it was so weird. I thought it was going to happen in another way, but I guess as long as you know now... But I still don't know what you think."

Damien put his head down and Erik stopped breathing. Dear god what was happening. He could only think he was here to reject him, and he couldn't take that. After he had gotten the nerve to even think about doing this.

Erik looked frantically at the shorter boy. His fists were clenched and he drew in a shaky breath.

"Please tell me it wasn't some kind of sick joke." Damien looked up and Erik's eyes widened at the sight of his face. He had the look of sadness, anger, and confusion gathered into one expression. The sight of it made Erik's chest clench. This was a look he couldn't stand to see on Damien's face, it made want to do nothing more than pull him in and as cheesy as it sounds, he wanted to kiss him enough to make the sadness go away.

So he put his hands on his shoulders and leaned down to bring their foreheads together. Erik just waited, listening to Damien's breathing. He was calming down rather quickly. His shoulders slumped, his voice was barely a whisper. "Why... Why do you like me?"

Erik was shocked and immediately pushed Damien back a bit and pulled up his face to look him in the eyes. "Why would you ask a question like that. Do you find it impossible that someone could like you? Your just.. So great I can't even..."

Needless to say Damien was taken back. Just wordless. Today was a weird day. The man he liked since he was a third former was just outed by one of his friends in one of the weirdest situations possible, here he was standing outside his door listening to him ramble on about how he was so fantastic. Listening to him talk about how he loves his smile, messy hair and how he loves his use of words he didn't even know existed.

Erik loved everything he knew about him and wanted more.

All Damien could do was smile and laugh at him. Erik was being so uncharacteristically sweet, he was genuinely upset and was listing out angry compliments.

When Erik heard Damien's laughter he stopped ranting to look at him. There was the smile and that wonderful laugh. His chest swelled and he pulled the younger boy into his chest and held him close. He felt Damien return the hug and held on even tighter. He didn't want to let go, he just wanted to hold onto him forever, but he felt something else might be better. He released him just a bit to look at his face.

He felt it was right, like he shouldn't be anywhere else but here.

So he did what he wanted to do for a long time.

Erik kissed Damien.

And it felt great.

It was then Erik felt maybe they shouldn't be standing in the hall.


End file.
